Magikarp Line/GSC
Magikarp can be obtained by fishing in any body of water with an Old Rod, or at a lower encounter rate, with the Good Rod. It can also be obtained by surfing on Routes 43 and 45, Dark Cave, Lake of Rage, Blackthorn City, Dragon's Den and Fuchsia City. Gyarados can be obtained by surfing at Lake of Rage or fishing with a Good or Super Rod at Lake of Rage and Fuchsia City. Lake of Rage also contains a guaranteed and mandatory Shiny Gyarados. Gyarados is famed and loved for its raw power and early evolution, and rightfully so. However, Gen II represents a low point for the sea serpent. It's too late to use its Specially offensive prowess of Gen I and too early to take advantage of the Physical/Special split of Gen IV. Heck, even Gen III gave it a few useful tools in the form of Earthquake and Dragon Dance, as well as Intimidate. Mind, it's still pretty macho, just not as impressive as usual. Important Matchups Johto * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): Unless you've overground like crazy, you'll still have a Magikarp which is too weak to even fight the cocoons, let alone Scyther. * Rival (Azalea Town): Like before, the 'karp's still a carp and thus not fit for battle. * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): Gyarados can take out Clefairy by spamming Return (or Headbutt if you lack it) and unless Metronome somehow pulls multiple high-power Electric moves Clefairy won't pose much of a threat. Miltank's another story; even full-power Return won't be able to take it out before it can build up a lethal level of Rollout. * Rival (Burned Tower): Gyarados can Bite or Surf its way through Haunter, though it should switch out afterward if cursed. Return (or Surf, though Return's actually stronger) deals with Zubat, who is only a threat through confusion hax. Gyarados can manage against Magnemite (with Surf, or Fire Blast if you sprung for that) despite the double weakness due to Thundershock's low power and Gyarados's high Special Defense. Bayleef's Reflect and Growl is discouraging to a Gyarados reliant on Return; one with Fire Blast or Blizzard should fare well enough, provided it doesn't miss too often. Croconaw's low power moves are no threat to Gyarados; Return spam it. Quilava is swept away by Surf. * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): Surf or Bite will dispatch the lesser ghosts with relative ease, albeit while taking advantage of free switches to clear up Curses. This will also work for Gengar, though you'd better bring a good-sized pile of Awakenings as Dream Eater will take a decent bite out of Gyarados's health; by contrast Shadow Ball is less of a threat due to Gengar's large offensive gap. * Eusine (Cianwood City, Crystal only): Return (being preferred over Surf due to Drowzee's much lower Defense) dispatches Drowzee; Dream Eater is a thing, albeit not heavily damaging; still, keep Awakenings handy. Surf the Haunter; its Lick is laughable and Curse will only speed up its demise. Electrode has Thunder... enough said. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Gyarados tanks any of Primeape's attacks like they were nothing and responds with Return spam. Same goes for Poliwrath, but with the caveat that self-inflicted confusion damage will leave a mark and Hypnosis can prove a nuisance. You still have a pile of Awakenings, right? * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Treat the pair of Magnemite like you would any other Electric type - by keeping Gyarados the hell away from them. Steelix can be handled with some Surf action; even if it throws up a Sunny Day right away you'll still come out on top. * Rocket Executive battle #1 (Team Rocket HQ): If already at Jasmine levels, Gyarados can sweep through his whole team, using Return for the Zubat and Raticate and Surf for the Koffing. If evenly leveled, the Zubat and Raticate are still easy but beware the Koffing; a regular Self-Destruct is survivable but not a critical one. * Rocket Executive battle #2 (Team Rocket HQ): Spam Return and win. Those weaklings won't be doing much to Gyarados's mighty bulk. * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Return works against both Seel and Dewgong; Seel should be no problem but Dewgong might drag it out with Rest. Surf is the better option for Piloswine and should sweep it up without a hitch; even STAB Blizzard isn't that painful when backed by only 60 base Special Attack. * Rocket Executive battle #3 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): A bad idea in general; Surf is a 2HKO at best against each Koffing while Gyarados can't survive more than one Self-Destruct (and will die if it crits). Weezing's even worse, having a high chance of killing with Explosion, crit or no crit. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): Return'll clean up Golbat, no problem. Magnemite can be Surfed to oblivion with a few levels of advantage, but don't face it if on equal terms. Surf works for Haunter; Curse is its biggest threat and you'll have it down before that becomes a problem. Smash Sneasel with Return and pity it for its mismatched offensive stats. As for the starters, Quilava is a joke, Feraligatr is only threatening if it stacks several Rages and Meganium is only a problem if it scores multiple crit or puts Reflect up. * Rocket Executive battle #4 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Return spam against all comers and laugh at their weaksauce movepools. * Rocket Executive battle #5 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Power on through with Surf. They'd need some serious crit hax to pose a threat. * Suicune (Bell Tower, Crystal only): Spam Return until it drops. Suicune's stats are mighty, but that doesn't make up for its best move being resisted Bubblebeam. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Return spam works well against the initial Dragonair, barring crit/paralysis hax of course. While the same goes for the Ice Beam Dragonair, the other has Thunderbolt, so unless you already know which is which, don't send in Gyarados. If you can outspeed Kingdra (and if Smokescreen doesn't prove too much a nuisance), Gyarados can Return spam it to death. A slower Gyarados, however, risks death-by-Dragonbreath-spam; an unlikely occurrence, but it's there. * Rival (Victory Road): Magnemite is now a Magneton and thus needs to be avoided by Gyarados. Kadabra's down in two Returns and Gyarados can easily tank its Psybeams. Other than that, the matchups are the same: spam Return against Golbat, Sneasel and Feraligatr/Meganium and Surf against Haunter/Typhlosion. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): Gyarados can win out against either Xatu with Return - it's a close call though and should not be attempted if Gyarados's Special Defense is dropped. Note that Thunder and Blizzard are 2HKOs against Xatu if you're willing to risk missing an attack. Exeggutor's only possible with Return spam if it doesn't use Reflect or with Fire Blast or Blizzard if Gyarados never misses, neither of which is likely. Slowbro will quickly outwall Gyarados before proceeding to wreck it with Psychic or Curse-boosted Body Slam. Return spam beats out Jynx, though beware of Lovely Kiss. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Ariados can do very little damage with only Giga Drain, though it might be better to use something that can kill it faster to keep it from building up (and potentially Baton Passing) Double Teams. Venomoth's Toxic may be a nuisance, but it's not very threatening; just Return until it dies. Do not have Gyarados battle Forretress as its Explosion is lethal. Nor should Gyarados fight Muk as it'll wall up with Acid Armor and Minimize while grinding down Gyarados with Toxic and Sludge Bomb - curse Gyarados's inability to learn Earthquake! Gyarados can beat Crobat with Return if it spams Wing Attack the whole time, but that's unlikely, and one missed Return spells the end of Gyarados. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Hitmontop is basically a joke. Hitmonlee can't do much in the way of direct damage, though watch out for Swagger... or equip/use a Bitter Berry and enjoy the free power boost. Hitmonchan's Thunder Punch is actually a problem, though if Gyarados is faster it should win out. Onix is washed out by Surf before it can act. Avoid Machamp as Gyarados does not want to deal with its Rock Slides. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): Return is a 5HKO against Umbreon while it can only 7HKO with Faint Attack...except the odds of not being screwed over by Sand-Attack and Confuse Ray are slim. Vileplume's Stun Spore and Moonlight (though you'll outdamage Moonlight if it's not nighttime) are a pain, but Gyarados is likely to win out, especially with Vileplume being potentially hindered by the aftereffects of its Petal Dance. Gyarados can beat down Murkrow with Return as its damage output is rather low. Gyarados should probably avoid Gengar as while its only direct attack is a weak Lick, it's also carrying Curse and Destiny Bond. Drown Houndoom with Surf. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Your own Gyarados should win out against his as its Hyper Beam is only a 3HKO, and that's not counting recharge turns. Of the lower leveled Dragonites, one has Thunder and the other Blizzard; obviously Gyarados needs to avoid the one with Thunder but the Blizzard one is safe, provided Gyarados isn't fully paralyzed from Thunder Wave too often. Speaking of Blizzard, Lance's Dragonites is one of the few times that Gyarados using Blizzard is worth the risk. Charizard is swamped by Surf. Avoid Aerodactyl as Rock Slide wrecks Gyarados. The level 50 Dragonite will have to be outsped for a safe victory if not using Blizzard; with Blizzard, the odds are much more favorable, though this still means having to risk Blizzard's shaky accuracy. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Surf everything! Even the fossils! What an easy win this is! * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): Gengar will likely need healing to beat in order to outpace Curse. Alakazam should be avoided as Psychic will knock out Gyarados first. Meganium's even easier, having lost Reflect. Other than that, these matchups are the same as in Victory Road. * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Return spam (or Thunderbolt/Thunder for Golduck) against Golduck and Quagsire. Avoid Lapras; it's unlikely that every Blizzard will hit but if they do, Gyarados is toast - that, and Perish Song is a thing. While Starmie is not that offensively threatening, Gyarados can't outdamage Recover and thus it's better to leave it to something that's better at using Electric attacks. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Gyarados can only fight the Electric-move lacking Electrodes, but it's still a big risk; Explosion will leave Gyarados with little health and a crit will kill. Better to just let a Ground type handle this guy. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Slap Flamethrower or Fire Blast onto Gyarados if you haven't already and fire away. Gyarados's impressive Special bulk makes a mockery of her Grass moves. Though item-restricted runs probably won't be able to sweep with Gyarados alone, what with Sleep Powder and Leech Seed being a thing and the near certainty of running out of PP in your chosen Fire move. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): If Gyarados is at League levels it can pretty much cruise through on levels alone. If of equal levels: 1. Crobat can be smashed by spamming Return or your choice of Ice or Electric attack. 2. Avoid the Weezing pair as Explosion is lethal. 3. Ariados is a joke and can be crushed by Return or Flamethrower/Fire Blast. 4. Venomoth is not directly harmful, but Toxic + Double Team are more trouble than they're worth; use someone that can kill it quickly instead. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): This whole fight is basically a crapshoot - Gyarados 3HKOs Espeon and Alakazam with Return but they 3HKO with Psychic and are faster, while Mr. Mime is able to wall like crazy with Barrier and Reflect and is able to Baton Pass its Barriers to boot. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): Surf, Surf, Surf! Unless Sunny Day's in effect, in which case Return's the better option. A Kanto-caught Gyarados might want to avoid Magmar due to its Thunderpunch but one from Johto should be sufficiently leveled and EV'd to survive even a crit. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Battle Pidgeot using Surf or Ice Beam/Blizzard to avoid having Gyarados's Returns Mirror Moved at it. Alakazam is really too dangerous with its Psychic and Reflect. Surf Rhydon, who won't survive long enough to pull off Rock Slide. Fire off Thunderbolts/Thunders at his Gyarados - if you're lucky it might even use Rain Dance to help out Thunder users. Flamethrower/Fire Blast or Ice Beam/Blizzard for Exeggutor; Fire moves are preferred due to its use of Sunny Day. Lastly, for the Arcanine, use Return if Sunny Day is active, or Surf otherwise. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Golbat's now a Crobat, but that doesn't change much. Continue avoiding Magneton and Alakazam, spam Return against Crobat, Sneasel and Feraligatr/Meganium and Surf against Typhlosion, and only challenge Gengar with healing on hand. * Red (Mt. Silver): Avoid Pikachu; as weak as it is, it could still OHKO Gyarados with Thunder. Also avoid Espeon as it outspeeds Gyarados and may knock it out with Psychic before Gyarados can do the same with Return, and that's without it setting up Reflect. Snorlax isn't a good idea either; Return's a mere 5HKO vs Snorlax's 3-4HKO with Body Slam, and that's assuming it doesn't Rest. Return can manage against Venusaur, though if Venusaur starts with Sunny Day and proceeds to spam Solar Beam it'll be close; Flamethrower under sun or Fire Blast normally will save a turn, though the latter's poor accuracy makes it a risky choice. Return (if Sunny Day's in effect) or Surf otherwise polishes off Charizard. Return spam works for Blastoise, or Thunderbolt/Thunder if you have one, though if it's not raining (or worse, sunny), use of Thunder is not recommended. Moves Magikarp starts with Splash and must wait until level 15 for Tackle, which is very underwhelming. It also gets Flail at level 30, but let's face it, keeping Magikarp unevolved for that long isn't worth it. If caught as a Gyarados it'll instead start with Thrash, but it's probably not a good idea to use a move that locks Gyarados into battle. Upon evolving at level 20 it learns Bite, unfortunately a special move in this Gen. At level 25 it learns Dragon Rage which is not that bad for this point in the game and is also useful for catching. Then there's a stint of bad moves: Leer at level 30 doesn't do enough to be worth a slot, Twister at level 35 sucks when it comes from Gyarados's poor Special Attack and Hydro Pump at level 40 suffers from its 80% accuracy. Luckily, it gets a bit better: Rain Dance will boost its Water moves and make Thunder more viable, while Hyper Beam can be useful for Switch mode users, though only if you're certain to knock out the opponent with it. For TMs, Return is essential, with Headbutt or Strength serving as a substitute until its happiness is high enough. Curse makes for a useful buff, if you don't mind sacrificing its decent-but-not-overwhelming Speed. Surf is a staple for Water types, and allows it to mop up otherwise threatening Rock types. It can also learn Blizzard, Fire Blast and Thunder, though their accuracy makes them risky to use; Crystal players in the post-game get access to the much safer Ice Beam, Flamethrower and Thunderbolt via move tutor instead. Recommended moveset: Return, Surf, Flamethrower/Ice Beam/Thunderbolt (if Crystal)or Thunder/Fire Blast/Blizzard otherwise, Curse/Rain Dance/one of the other third slot moves Recommended Teammates * Ground-types: Ground conveniently blocks for both of Gyarados's weakness, while Gyarados can shield them from Water-types. Plus, Ground types generally have high Defense and low Special Defense, while Gyarados has it the other way around. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Golem, Sandslash, Steelix, Nidoking, Nidoqueen * Special Attackers: Gyarados hits hard physically but is rather lacking in Special Attack. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Alakazam, Magneton, Gengar, Ampharos, Typhlosion Other Magikarp's stats Gyarados' stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Around the time Whitney is fought. * How good is the Magikarp line in a Nuzlocke? Good, but not gamebreakingly so, with its stats forcing it into the "Return spammer" position rather often. Darn good Special wall, though. Magikarp's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Fire, Water, Ice, Steel * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Dark, Dragon, Normal, Bug, Fighting, Psychic, Ground, Rock, Poison, Flying, Ghost Gyarados' type matchups: * Weaknesses: Rock, Electric (x4) * Resistances: Fighting, Bug, Steel, Fire, Water * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ghost, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Category:Gold/Silver/Crystal Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses